PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS) The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) seeks to reduce cancer burden and improve cancer outcomes for patients and populations through research, innovation, transdisciplinary collaboration, education, and outreach. The UMCCC places a high premium on leveraging its CCSG Developmental Funds to expand and enhance cancer research across the spectrum from prevention to basic, clinical and translational innovation. Developmental Funds support will be provided for efforts and activities that are consistent with the five strategic initiatives above, that address important and immediate cancer clinical problems, that emphasize early stage high-risk and high-reward collaborative research with potential to garner external support, and that will allow UMCCC members to advance their research with vital new support from cutting-edge technologies and approaches. During the project period, Developmental Funds have been utilized in three distinct ways: 1) to support the recruitment of new cancer-focused investigators that align with our Research Programs, complement current research activities, and address underrepresented areas of scientific expertise; 2) to provide seed funding for Pilot Projects for innovative, high-risk projects, stimulate new multi- investigator projects, and promote the development of new technologies; and 3) to support the development of new Shared Resources (SR) and enhance the capabilities of existing SRs. These funds have been effectively utilized and were leveraged for major impact with substantial financial support to the UMCCC from the Michigan Medicine and other departments and schools across U-M.